


The Morning After

by lovealways21



Category: Take Two (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: The first time they were both able to brush it off and sweep it under the rug. What they didn't know shouldn't hold them back. But this time, they both knew what happened. They did in fact sleep together. There was no sweeping this under the rug. Not that they wanted to. Right?





	The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for Take Two/Sam and Eddie. I couldn't not write something after 1x12 and knowing about the 1x13 press release. Let's see if I can do these two some justice.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Take Two or anything to do with it. I just like to play around with their characters every once in a while.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, catching sight of the sun peaking through the crack in the curtain. Blinking a few times, she was quick to realize she wasn't in her own apartment. She sat up and the sheet fell down, sending a cold gust of air over her, causing her to shiver. Looking down, her eyes widened. She was naked. That fact paired with the tell tale feeling between her thighs was enough for her to put two and two together.

Turning her head, she noticed Eddie still sleeping soundly next to her. Last night hadn't been a dream then. Sam didn't know how she felt about that. On one hand, she was happy it was real because it meant that she'd finally given into her feelings. Those damn feelings that had been eating at her for so long, clawing at her insides, pressuring her to act on them. But on the other hand, she was afraid that things would now be awkward between her and Eddie.

Sam quietly got out of the bed, making her way around the room to gather up her clothes. Once she had them all, she made her way to the bathroom. Closing the door behind her, she turned to lay her clothes on the counter. Leaning forward, she rested the palms of her hands on the cool surface and looked into the mirror. Her makeup was a mess and her hair was in disarray, but she still smiled in spite of herself.

She wasn't going to regret what happened the night before. No matter how things turned out between her and Eddie now. Good, bad, ugly... it didn't matter. This had been a long time coming, not even she could deny it anymore. It had been only a matter of time before they both stopped playing games and went for it.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed off of the counter and proceeded to take care of her business and get dressed. All the while, flashes of the night before struck her mind like lightning bolts. She really hoped things wouldn't be awkward between her and Eddie. There was no telling how she'd react if they were. After finishing up, she exited the bathroom, literally walking right into Eddie.

They stood there in silence just staring at each other for what felt like an eternity.

Eddie was the one to break the silence. "I wasn't sure if you'd still be her or not."

"I was debating it."

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Not yet."

"Is everything alright?"

Sam sighed. "I just don't want things to be awkward or weird between us now," she admitted, avoiding his gaze by looking down at the floor.

"Hey. Hey. Sam," Eddie said, reaching out and gently cupping her chin, lifting her head so she was looking up at him. "If it were going to be awkward or weird, it would be already, but we're here having a non awkward conversation."

Sam smiled briefly. "But we're alone right now," she pointed out. "Out in the open, surrounded by people we know... that may change."

"You're an actress. Pretend everything is normal and we won't tell anyone anything until we figure things out."

"I'm an actress, but you're not an actor," Sam replied, cracking a smile. "People may read you and put two and two together."

Eddie grinned. "Do you have such little faith in me?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe you should tell me why I should," she teased.

"How about I do one better?" he suggested with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"I'll show you."

Before Sam could say anything, Eddie was lifting her up over his shoulders. Sam was laughing the entire way back to the bedroom.


End file.
